Another Dimension
by ByrdClaw
Summary: What happens when Truth decides not to take Edward's gate, insisting on dropping him into another dimension? Chaos, failed attepts to get Ed back, and much more. Will Ed be able to keep his secret in the real world for long? And when some of the people from Amestris come to take Ed back, will he actually decide to come back? AlMay, Royai, Ed/OC. T for Ed and minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"_I'll be back in a few minutes! This is my last transmutation, so sit back and enjoy the show!" Ed had a strange grin on his face as he clapped his hands and performed the human transmutation. Ignoring all of the yelling, all of the trying to get him to stop, he kept his hands on the circle. Edward focused all his energy on it, until he came into the familiar whiteness._

"_I take it you're here to retrieve your brother?" Truth said, believing that the alchemist may have actually worked out the solution to getting both of their bodies back. "Just how do you plan on pulling an entire human out of here? What's your payment? Do you intend to use your own body?"_

_Ed grinned. "I've got your payment right here, so go ahead and take it!" He gestured with his thumb back at the gate behind him. "This thing is my portal of truth, so I get to decide on how it's used! Is that right?"_

_Truth couldn't do that… he had some different plans for what to do with the Elric brothers. "No, that isn't right. Although I do have another form of payment that wouldn't affect you or your brother… that much, anyways." Edward frowned. "How about I throw you into another dimension, with no one who knows alchemy…?" _

"_Alright, I'll do whatever you want. Just return Al to his body." Edward answered. Arms came out of his gate, and dragged him in. It seemed like the time he had transmuted his mom and brother, but instead of the truth flashing past his eyes, his life was shown. From the time his father left him, to now. It hurt even more than all the knowledge he was shown earlier in his life._

_He woke up in 2013 in a strange city. Ed took a minute to look around, and then fainted._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bird: Hey, I hope you liked the prologue. I plan on putting an alternate self of one or two major characters in the real world, with one or two non-alternate characters from FMA/FMA:B, (Tempted to put Mustang/Al in there, and if I had to decide between the two, I'm putting in Mustang, hands down.) mostly along with my own little twist on how this overused plot (When it's not fangirls in Ed's world, it's the opposite. Don't deny it!) can work out. Usually, I have a plan on how I go about writing my fanfiction, but I really don't have a distinct plan this time. I'll be happy for reviews suggesting things! And here's Ed to give you a message:_

_Ed: This crazy person… DOES NOT own me or any of the characters in FMA and FMA:B! _

_Bird: - muffled – That's a wrap! _

**Chapter 1**

"Can you save him?"

Ed was in a small hospital room, his arm that used to be automail gone, again. "Damn… Winry's going to get me for that, if I ever get out of here…" He muttered, loud enough that anyone in the room could hear the sound of his voice, not the words.

"It seems so, since the shrimp can talk."

"Not… a shrimp… you're going to pay for that…"

Ed's eyes fluttered open for a second. It was too bright to look for long, but he could catch a glimpse of some machine, a girl with her eyes widened out, and a doctor. He guessed that the doctor would be the

one getting almost killed once he got better.

"Well, he may not be in prime condition, but he'll get out of here, sometime soon."

"That's great! I found him on the street, bleeding, as you know. I thought he had been murdered or something!"

Her voice was shaky, maybe because she was scared, probably because he was heavily sedated and in pain. Edward didn't know the part about him being sedated. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He had to wake up… he wasn't going to just let himself be worried about like that. He pried his eyes open for long enough to look at himself. He had a bad chest wound (Who knows how that happened.) and he was missing an arm. He wasn't bleeding still, but he still was almost asleep from the drugs, and a person who is from almost 100 years back in time couldn't possibly know about all the medical technology we have here.

"I have no idea where the boy comes from, but he's certainly not from here."

"Thanks. I'll be back to check on him."

Ed couldn't stay awake long enough to see anything more. _Where the hell am I? _ He thought, before his eyes fluttered shut, certainly not for the last time.

**Third Person Fangirl POV**

The black-haired girl who had saved Edward came out of the small hospital room. "That's Edward Elric alright. I wonder if he remembers from when he was in the anime…" She trailed off. A blonde girl next to her spoke up. "If it is him, we're probably going to be the first on his kill list." The third person in the group, a short red haired girl, sighed. "We saved him, Kath. Although that idiot doctor called him a shrimp, we'll be fine. We just wait and see if he's going to live. Which he probably is."

They headed to Kath's house, where they watched almost all of the anime of both series, and read the whole collection of manga. "I don't know what anime he came out of, but we have to see if anyone may have tried to get him back and ended up on this side…"

The trio came back to the hospital a week later, only to be approached by an official-looking doctor.

"Excuse me, I believe that you're the ones responsible of saving that boy who was entered to the hospital a few days earlier?" When he got a nod from them, he continued. "I need your names." The blonde girl, Kath, spoke. "I'm Kathryn Delasky, and these are my friends, Ellis and Heather." She gestured to the black haired girl when she said Ellis, and the red haired girl when she said Heather. "We're all friends. Not related."

When they finally got to Ed's room, he was murmuring something about Winry and wrenches to the face. They all knew what his dream was about.

_Bird: I've decided to make shorter chapters, but publish frequently. Also, I plan to have at the least one more character from FMA/FMA:B. Tell me who you'd prefer, and remember that when and if I add another character, they'll be in the hospital for a while, but probably won't die. Next chapter will probably be getting Ed finally getting out of the hospital and meeting the fangirl cliché. _


End file.
